Draustin
"HHNNG, FOOD!" - Draustin, every moment of every day. Overview Draustin a half-dragon that runs around the town of Haven in search of food. Once a normal man, now a forever hungry being with only food on his mind. Appearance Pre-Dragon Pre-dragon Draustin, or Austin, was a small brown skinned individual. His brown hair curving into an almost brick shape, and dull green eyes that seemed to always make him look tired. Austin sported a yellow collared shirt with rolled up long-sleeves and baggy pants. Along with light brown shoes. He often washed his clothing, as he only seemed to have one pair. Taking a close look, you would see that his ears were pierced. Though, he never wore earrings. He also had an angel tattoo on his upper back. Which went from his spine to the start of his shoulders. Post-Dragon Post-Dragon Draustin, or just Draustin, is a half-dragon. Through tends to be on the more human side of the spectrum. He is covered in scales from his fingertips to his elbows. Along with his feet, which resemble that of a lizard, and his face up to his eyebrows. Scales also cover his lower back, ending in his tail. Looking at his neck, one would see his gills which often pulsate randomly. His mouth is full of sharp teeth which are often being shown off. One can no longer make out the whites of his eyes, the entire thing being green, say his pupils which expand and contract. Other than that, Draustin has human features. This time around, Draustin sports a brown, short-sleeved turtle neck, and tan shorts. Both of which are cut in the back to better accommodate his tail. He also no longer wears shoes. Personality Pre-Dragon Austin was rather quiet upon entering Haven. Only talking to specific people, maybe even taking a liking to one person in particular. While Austin was still human, he tended to be down to earth. Trying not to bud into others business. Though when included, tried to be as caring as he could with the subject. He was also rather timid when it came to looking around town. Going as far as to stay in the Karasu Household for most of his time. Most of the time, Austin was scared of the monsters in Haven. Austin often cooked, though usually when no one was home and tried to clean his mess up as much as possible. He also had a particular interest anime. Austin was mostly down to earth, not trying to but into anyone else's business. He was tired most of the time he was in Haven, for some unknown reason Post-Dragon Draustin is a mere shadow of his former self; no longer a down to earth, timid man. Draustin is ravenous, looking for food and only food, most of the time. His mood often changing from one extreme to the next with little to no warning. Making him seem even more insane when only speaking in broken fragments. He often gets in people's personal bubbles in order to get food. Begging them to get some, if they don't already have any. Much of his human personality was drained away, leaving only fragments of who he once was. Background Not much is known about Austin before he came to Haven. Austin had apparently been getting ready to go on a camping trip with his friend, Coy. Though was pulled into Haven randomly, never getting the chance to do so. On multiple occasions, Austin had been seen complaining about wanting to go back home. This never came to fruition, however. It can be assumed that while on this camping trip, something very bad was going to happen to Austin. Relationships Cealle - While at first Austin saw her as a god, Draustin no longer thinks that. After locking him in her garage, he started to despise her. That hatred growing more and more, as Cealle stopped feeding him. After his escape, Draustin has made several efforts to avoid her at all costs. Cealle is the villain to Draustin. Akira - Draustin hadn't spoken to Akira much, while he was human. Akira is a friend. Rosa - Having barely interacted, and only having bad interactions with her, Rosa is an Enemy. Sam - The only person Draustin has fond memories of. He is always happy to see him. Trying to cuddle up with him, whenever he does actually find him. He sees Sam as a good friend (and potential mate). (J)Ib - One of Draustin's very few friends. Having helped him find Sam, getting him food, and petting him, Draustin trusts her dearly. Ren - Draustin has mixed feeling for Ren. Often a father figure to Draustin, he feels very safe around him. Also, having some of the only times he can think clearly around Ren. Though, due to a multitude of reasons also sees him as a potential mate. kon - Draustin neither hates her nor loves her. Though, since she is with Ren, she has taken an almost mothering roll in Draustin's eyes. (Not that she's done anything to deserve that.) Hoot - ??? Abilities Draustin has an acid sack as an additional organ connected to his stomach, and into a tube in his throat. Which gives him the ability to projectile vomited a more acidic acid, made in this new organ. The acid can melt through certain objects. Which include: Certain metals, skin, clothing, some dirt, and more. Once emitted, the acid smells like a sweet perfume. Which was likely used for luring prey to himself. Draustin also has the ability to turn into a dragon, once he is set ablaze. Though, this has caused many problems and should not be used. Trivia * After turning into a half-dragon, any scars and/or tattoos were no longer present. * Draustin has half of a god's soul. * During the live action movie, Draustin could be seen multiple times in the background of shots. His only major role being him eating all the cake at an unknown couples wedding. * It takes very little time for his acid vomit to regenerate. * Draustin can both, get someone pregnant and get pregnant himself. * He sometimes can't even remember his own name (sometimes), having forgotten being human. * Draustin often purrs when pet. * Is more likely to trust someone who has pet him. * Draustin has webbing connecting his fingers, for swimming purposes. * Dick size is about 6 Inches. * Draustin sometimes has crying fits over seemingly random things. *Dark Green Cock Machine. *To rid of old acid, Draustin's body forces the acid back into his stomach. Then is vomited out. Causing burns throughout Draustin's throat. This can be avoided by using the acid regularly. *Rumored to have tried to have sex with himself, though most claims have been proven false.